How I Feel About You
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Cinta... kupikir, rasa itu hanya perasaan biasa yang akan menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, dan sampai seterusnya... perasaan ini tidak pernah berkurang apalagi menghilang. Aku, benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Fic collab gui gui bareng 137F mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

How I Feel About You

Pairing: ShikamaruxTemari

Gendra: Friendship, romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto  
warning: Ooc, typoo, eyd berantakan dan lain sebagainya

**Summary: Cinta... kupikir, rasa itu hanya perasaan biasa yang akan menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, dan sampai seterusnya... perasaan ini tidak pernah berkurang apalagi menghilang. Aku, benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.**

**GUI GUI M.I.T **

**137F**

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu kembali muncul. Saat aku bertemu pandang dengannya, saat aku berada didekatnya, berbicara dan kemudian tertawa bersamanya. Rasa itu, kembali muncul.

Dadaku berdetak kencang, tubuhku tidak berhenti gementar, dan mataku tidak bisa teralihkan darinya. Tadinya aku pikir, perasaan ini hanyalah sekedar perasan biasa saja, aku pikir... Saat besok aku bangun dari tidur, rasa itu akan menghilang dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi. Tapi ternyata aku salah, rasa itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Bukannya menghilang, perasaan itu malah semakin membesar, semakin meledak dan tidak bisa tertahankan.

Sungguh, Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya... Shikamaru Nara, siswa tercerdas di sekolah kami. Anak kebanggaan para guru yang sudah sangat banyak membanggakan sekolah dengan prestasi yang diukirnya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh, _Senpai_!"

"Eh?" Lamunanku langsung bunyar saat aku mendengar suara Shikamaru yang sedang berbicara denganku.

"_N-nani_?" Kutatap wajah Shikamaru yang kini menatapku dengan wajah malasnya. Kulihat, dia kini memegang selembar kertas ujian milikku yang tadi ada di atas meja. Sial... aku benar-benar lupa untuk memasukkannya kedalam tas.  
Saat wajah pria itu semakin bertambah aneh, aku langsung tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Hehehehehe, tadi malam aku tidak belajar dengan benar jadi..."  
"Alasan!"

Dan aku langsung terdiam saat dia memotong perkatakanku.

"Hesh..."

Saat mendengar suara protesku, Shikamaru langsung melotot membuat aku ingin sekali mencungkil kedua matanya yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi begitu menggoda.

"_Nani_?"

"Ee..."  
Gawat... aku mulai gugup.

"Bilang saja kalau kau memang sama sekali tidak mengerti." katanya sambil menggambil buku catatanku dan mulai memeriksanya.

Saat dia mulai mengoreksi semua buku yang ku punya, diam-diam aku memperhatikannya, merekam setiap ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya saat melihat semua catatanku yang entahlah... aku tidak berani menyebutkannya. Hm...

Ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkannya, entah kenapa terlihat begitu keren. Shikamaru, dua tahun lebih muda dariku, dan sekarang dia baru duduk di kelas satu SMA sedangkan aku sudah hampir lulus.

Pria itu benar-benar keren, dan sungguh... dia benar-benar membuatku tergiur, benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta.

Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, perasaan ini sama sekali tidak pernah berkurang. Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Hubungan kami sudah sangat akrab, Setiap istirahat sekolah Shikamaru akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke kelasku hanya untuk sekedar menyapa, atau mengajakku untuk makan siang.

"Sudah, rapikan bukumu. Nanti, pulang sekolah kau harus datang ke rumahku!" Kata-katanya seperti perintah. Aku langsung merapikan semua buku yang berserakan diatas meja dan kemudian menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau ingin mengajariku? Memangnya kau bisa mengajar anak kelas tiga?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis dan mulai bangkit dari kursi.

"_Mendokusa_i! Kau jangan meremehkan kemampuanku. Temari-_senpai_!" Pria itu, tanpa memandangku langsung pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkanku yang saat ini sedang cengo. Tidak mungkin, sebenarnya sepintar apa otak anak pemalas itu? aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya belajar ataupun sekedar memegang buku.

"_Senpai_, kalau kau tetap diam. Kau akan ketinggalan makan siang!" Aku langsung menoleh ke luar kelas, menatap Shikamaru yang sudah menunggu sambil bersandar di dipintu, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kocek dan menatapku malas. Kenapa dia begitu keren?

"Eh? T-tunggu!" Aku langsung bangkit dan kemudian berlari mendekatinya, hm... berjalan disampingnya adalah hal yang paling aku tunggu.

"Ck! _Mendokusai na_ ... bisakah kau sedikit saja berbicara pelan?" katanya saat aku sudah berada disampingnya dan kami mulai berjalan berdua. Pria itu mengorek kupingnya, dan mulai mengeluh.

"Suara cemprengmu tidak pernah berubah!" katanya membuat darahku sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendidih.

"Suaraku ini seksi!" kataku dengan pedenya.  
"Ck... Seksi, mirip suara beruang kutub dari uta..."  
_Bletak..._

"_Ittai..."_

Belum selesai dia berbicara, aku langsung menjitak kepalanya dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

_Srekkk..._

Aku mulai berpose, siap-siap memberikan pukulan maut dan menyerangkan dengan jurusan kerate yang sudah menjadi keahlianku.

"Bicara begitu lagi, dan..." Kupicingkan mataku, kutatap wajahnya dan kuberikan seringaian tipis yang bisa membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Hm... aku bisa melihat wajahnya memucat, Shikamaru... pasti akan takut saat aku sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus handalanku. Hm..

"Ck... _mendokusai na_!"

"Hm... ayo pergi, Shikamaru!"

"_Hai... hai_.."

Aku, bukan jenis orang yang bisa dengan mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman, saat berada didekat mereka. Tapi dengan shikamaru, rasanya berbeda. Meski kadang pria itu begitu menyebalkan, sering membuatku marah dengan segala macam kebiasaannya , meski dia selalu menyebutku merepotkan, meski dia selalu memarahiku saat tahu kalau lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan nilai jelek, tapi... aku benar-benar nyaman berada didekatnya. Saat bersamanya, aku tidak perlu takut untuk memperlihatkan sifat asliku yang sebenarnya.

Aku yang bodoh, aku yang tomboy dan sama sekali tidak punya sifat seorang wanita, aku yang selalu cuek dengan nilaiku, aku yang selalu tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarku, aku yang cerewet dan suka marah-marah tidak jelas, semua sifatku itu... aku tidak segan-segan memperlihatkannya pada Shikamaru.

"_Ne_ Shika, bagaimana dengan nilai ujianmu?" tanyaku saat kami sudah tidak punya topik lagi yang hendak dibicarakan.  
hari ini, kalau tidak salah... hasil ujian Shikamaru juga sudah diberikan.

"Sempurna." jawabnya singkat. Hesh... pria itu benar-benar jenius.

"Kau tidak tidur di kelas lagi kan?" tanyaku penasaran. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya dan kemudian menguap pelan.

"Huah... aku tertidur saat Kakashi-_sensei_ menjelaskan." jawabnya santai.

"_N-Nani? Baka!"_

_Bletakk..._

Aku kembali menjitak kepalanya.

"Dasar pemalas! Aku tahu kau ini pintar, tapi kamu juga tidak boleh terus-terusan tidur di kelas! _Baka_, apa kau tidak menghargai guru yang mengajar didepan. Dasar pemalas!"

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan, mungkin dia sudah mulai jenuh dengan nasehat yang hampir setiap hari aku berikan. Iya memang, setiap hari aku selalu bertanya padanya apa yang akan dia lalukan di kelas saat guru mengajar, dan setiap kali mendengar jawabannya aku akan mulai mengomel tidak jelas.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu bocah! Kau tahukan... kau tidak boleh jadi seperti itu, kau seharusnya memberi kesan yang baik. Kau kan murid terpintar, banyak orang yang ingin jadi sepertimu... mungkin juga, mereka akan mencontoh sifatmu agar..." 

"_Urusai_! Kau benar-benar merepotkan,_ Senpai_. Cerewet!"

"Aku tidak cerewet aku hanya..."

"Ck... _mendokusai na_,"

Aku terdiam, berhenti berjalan dan membiarkannya pergi duluan. Dasar Shikamaru, dia tidak pernah mengerti, aku hanya tidak mau dia terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu. lama-lama, guru pasti akan kesal melihatnya tidur terus saat proses belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya...

"Shikamaru _baka_, dengarkan aku!" Saat dia sudah mulai berjalan agak jauh meninggalkanku, dan saat emosiku sudah beransur surut, aku berteriak memanggilnya dan berlari mengejarnya.

"_MENDOKUSAI NA_!" teriaknya kesal. Dasar Shikamaru pemalas!

"SHIKAMARUUU!" Saat tubuhnya menghilang dari pandanganku, aku semakin cepat berlari. Sial, aku harus mengejarnya dan memberinya pelajaran.

"Shikamaruuu!"

_Deg..._

Saat aku sudah melewati belokan, aku bisa mendengar suara lain yang memanggil namanya.

Gadis pirang itu, gadis cantik, pintar dan gadis yang selalu menjadi idola di sekolah. Datang dari arah berlawanan, berlari mendekati shikamaru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Gadis pirang berkucir kuda itu tersenyum lebar, dan saat dia sudah ada disamping Shikamaru, Gadis itu langsung mengandeng tangannya dan kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

"Shikamaru, kau telat! Kau tau, berapa lama aku menunggumu sendirian di kantin?" Gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut, dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Disini, dibelakang mereka, aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku... aku, tertinggal dibelakang.

**Cinta...**

Hm... sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah tau, perasaan ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku dan Shikamaru tidak mungkin bisa saling mencintai. Cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Shikamaru, mencintai teman sekelasnya... Yamanaka Ino, anak tunggal sang kepala sekolah.

Gadis muda, cantik, periang, pintar, dan punya segalanya... aku, Sabaku no Temari, tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya, aku harus sadar diri.

"_Senpai_!" kulihat Shikamaru menoleh kebelakang diikuti oleh Ino. Mereka berdua menatapku, Ino dengan wajah bahagia, dan Shikamaru dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eh, hehehehehe... ayo pergi makan, aku sudah lapar!" kataku sambil tersenyum dan mulai berlari mendekati mereka.

"Ayo makan! Aku ingin beli ice creammm!" teriak Ino.

"_Urusai_! Kalian benar-benar merepotkan!"

"Hahahahahaha."  
Aku dan Ino yang juga merupakan temanku langsung tertawa saat melihat reaksi Shikamaru.

Sampai kapanpun, akan selau seperti ini. Hubungan kami tidak akan pernah berubah, Shikamaru berpacaran dengan Ino dan aku adalah teman mereka,semua itu tidak akan pernah berubah... aku yakin.

Aku... bahagia saat melihatnya juga bahagia, itulah yang aku rasakan Saat ini.

Cinta itu, rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

Perasaan itu bisa membuat kita rela berkorban asal bisa membuatnya bahagia...

Tbc...

Yoshhhh! Akhirnya selesai tugas gui gui. :D  
oke, ini adalah fic collab gui gui yang kedua bersama adik gui gui 137F

Hmmm... ini fic Shikatema pertama yang kami bikin. Maaf jika feelnya gak kerasa, dan Temarinya benar-benar super duper OOC, hountoni gomenasai!

chapter pertama gui gui yang bikin, terus... chapter endingnya akan dibikin oleh adik gui gui. Hehehehehe

Gui gui emank pencinta Shikaino, tapi tenang aja, gui gui gak akan bikin fic ini berakhir dengan angst kok. Kan yang bikin adik gui gui... :3 endingnya bakal happy end. hehehehehe

Gui gui benar-benar gak sabar, gimana dia akan menjadikan fic ini agar berakhir bahagia.

Yosh... mind to RnR? :D 


	2. Chapter 2

How I Feel About You

Pairing: ShikamaruxTemari

Gendra: Friendship, romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

warning: Ooc, typoo, eyd berantakan dan lain sebagainya

Summary: Cinta... kupikir, rasa itu hanya perasaan biasa yang akan menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, dan sampai seterusnya... perasaan ini tidak pernah berkurang apalagi menghilang. Aku, benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**137F**

"…_Kimi wo ai shiteru…"__Aku mendengar suara Shikamaru__._

"_Arigatou ne, Shika." Suara itu, Ino?_

"TIDAAAAKK! SHIKAAA!"

_Bletak_

"_Ittai…"_ Aku tersentak kaget saat merasakan sakit di kepala ku. '_Mimpi? Kejadian dua minggu yang lalu ya.'_

Shikamaru masih dengan ekpresi malasnya, "aku menyuruhmu ke rumah ku bukan untuk tidur, _Baka_."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memukulku seperti itu. Lagi pula aku sudah cukup banyak belajar, kan?" AKu mengelus-elus kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit, dasar Shikamaru! Aku akan semakin bertambah bodoh, jika dia terus memukul kepalaku seperti ini, menyebalkan! "lagi pula aku kan nanti akan memakai beasiswa olahragaku untuk masuk _Otodai__._" Sambungku, Aku memang mendapat beasiswa olah raga karena kemenanganku dikejuaraan Karate dan Aikido selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

"_Hai… hai…_ Tapi sebelum itu kau harus lulus ujian nasional. Jangan bilang Sabaku no Temari, '_Star Student 'I', The Impulse_, tidak bisa melanjutkan studinya karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika." Heshhh... kata-kata Shikamaru benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Kau baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang, Nara Shikamaru, _Star Student 'R', The Reader_." Anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa ada orang yang bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa...

Ah iya, ada AKU. Aku adalah orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta padanya,_ kuso_! "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku. Lagi pula aku, kau dan Ino kan masuk lewat beasiswa. Kau dibidang akademik, aku di bidang olah raga dan Ino di bidang seni."  
Heh... Kadang-kadang aku benar-benar ingin coba melihat apa isi dari kepala Shikamaru, kenapa dia bisa jadi begitu pintar? Bahkan saking pintarnya, tahun depan dia sudah bisa kuliah, dia benar-benar kerennn...

"_Moshi-moshi…_ Apa ada yang menyebut nama ku?"

_Deg..._

Ino muncul dari balik pintu membawa beberapa buku, "_s__tar Student 'M', The Maestro_ siap mengibur anda." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan. "dan Mari-nee, bukan dia yang terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, memang kondisi mu itu mengkhawatirkan. Nilai D untuk matematika dan sastra modern itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Dan Shika, ini bagianmu untuk _recital_ akhir pekan ini." Dia memberikan sebuah buku kepada Shikamaru.

"Bukankah sudah kau berikan sebelum ujian dua minggu yang lalu? Apa kau merubahnya lagi?" Shikamaru mulai menggerutu, "Hah… Ini merepotkan." Hm... Saat melihat Shikamaru mengeluh seperti itu, entah kenapa kesannya begitu lucu, akan tersenyum sendiri saat melihatnya.

, "Shikamaru Nara, apa aku harus memberitahunya tentang itu?" Suara Ino terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

_Glek__... _

Aura gelap terlihat menyelubungi tubuh Ino, dan ini benar-benar...

Aku dan Shika menggigil ketakutan. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang agak sedikit _yandere_, dia bisa jadi sangat menakutkan disaat-saat tertentu.

"Mmmmaa...maaf, Ino." Wajah Shika memucat melihat kemarahan Ino. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran setidaknya setengah bulan.

"Mmm… Baiklah kalau kau mengerti." Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu menoleh pada ku, "Mari-_nee_, kenapa tadi kau berteriak?"

_Glek_ ... Kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja Ino!

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ketiduran dan pacarmu ini memukulku." AKu berusaha menahan darah yang mulai menyerbu pipi ku. Sengaja kuperlihatkan wajah kesalku agar Ino tidak menaruh rasa curiga, aku tidak mau hubungan mereka rusak hanya karena perasaanku terhadap Shikamaru terbongkar.

"Tapi kau berteriak sebelum Shika memukulmu." Gawat, kenapa Ino harus menyadarinya?

"Aku mimpi buruk dan –"

"Apa Shika bagian dari mimpi burukmu?" Bisa kulihat, Ino menunjukkan eskpresi yang berbeda dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ahaha… tentu saja – APA?" Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, gawat! Aku hampir saja keceplosan. _Kami-sama_!

"Kau tadi teriak, 'TIDAAAAKK! SHIKAAA!', begitu?" Ino menirukan kata-kataku tadi, aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Ino makin pekat. "apa yang kau mimpikan tentangnya" Gadis itu menatapku, dan dan membuat tubuhku merinding dengan sendirinya. Ini benar-benar gawat, dia cemburu!

"Aa –" Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa yang Shika lakukan pada mu dalam mimpi mu?" Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat tubuhnya karena aura hitam itu.

_Kami-sama, _tolong aku...

"Aa –" Aku mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi sungguh... otakku benar-benar kosong, aku tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban yang seperti apa.

"INO, CUKUP." Suara berat Shikamaru seketika menghapus aura hitam yang menyelimuti Ino, "aku mengizinkanmu ikut bukan untuk mengganggu. Temari-_senpai_ ada ujian nasional dalam dua bulan, dan ujian beasiswa olah raga seminggu setelahnya."

Keren... Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia sama-sama ketakutan dengan ku. Tapi, hanya dalam sekejap, Dia bisa menguasai diri lagi. Arrrggghhh…. Shikamaru, berhentilah membuatku jatuh cinta pada mu! _Kami-sama_, kenapa pria itu terlihat semakin keren dimataku?

"Maafkan aku, Shika" Ino menunduk, mungkin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Terima kasih Shika." Ino tersenyum. Aku belum pernah melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum yang terlihat begitu bahagia, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain di sana. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan, tapi pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

Aku tidak ingin melihat kemesraan diantara mereka, aku tidak akan sanggup. Sebelum aku merasakan cemburu yang lebih dalam, sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"_Jaa…_ Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian berdua." Aku langsung beranjak dan menuju pintu. Saat aku berpaling kebelakang dan melihat mereka, kulihat Shikamaru hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Jaa ne_… Mari-_nee_" Ino melambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

Hmm... Ino, benar-benar beruntung.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**137F**

Dua Hari Kemudian...

"Uchiha _senpai_, apa kau melihat Shikamaru?" Ino bertanya pada Uchiha Itachi yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

"Nara? Tadi aku melihat dia, Sasuke dan Namikaze menuju ke ruang musik. Bukankah kalian tidak sekelas, Dia kelas akselerasi, kan?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap heran adik tingkatnya.

"Aku hanya punya sedikit urusan dengannya." Ino sedikit gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, gadis tersebut menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

'_Dia__ ad__a ya? Memang tidak terlalu sulit kalau ada Sasuke-kun dan Namikaze-senpai. Tapi tetap saja akan merepotkan.__' Ino membatin_

'_Ups, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu dekat sampai-sampai mulai meniru kata-katanya.'_sambung Ino sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan

"Yamanaka, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo cepat. Kita cuma punya empat hari lagi." Ino sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat Namikaze Naruto melambaikan tangannya dari lantai dua. Gadis itu mendongak mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut berasal, Saat sudah berhasli menemukan si sumber suara, Gadis itu juga melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke berdiri disamping Naruto yang masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mereka... masih _stoic_ seperti biasanya.

"Hai…" Ino ikut malambai-lambaikan tangannya dan kemudian berlari ke arah tangga untuk menysul mereka.

Saat akan melewati tangga...

_Deg.._

Ino berhenti sebentar dan menoleh kesamping.

'_Tadi itu siapa, Mari-nee?'_

Aku bersembunyi dibalik didinding sambil memegang dadaku yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang, saat ini, aku benar-benar merasakan sakit. Aku... cemburu pada Ino.

#3 Hari Kemudian

_Shikamaru POV_

"Hoam…"

'_Jam 9 pagi ya? Hari tidak ada latihan. Dan tidak ada kelas. Waktunya untuk ti –'_

"SHIKAAAA!" Suara dua orang wanita mengguncang kamar ku.

"Atau tidak. Ino! Temari senpai! Ini hari libur apa kalian tidak bisa memberiku waktu istirahat?"

"Tidak bisa." Temari-_senpai _tersenyum nakal, "Hari ini kita akan ke kolam renang."

"Hai?"

"Kolam renang Shika!" Kali ini Ino yang menjawab dengan seringai liciknya "Sekarang kemasi barang mu dan kita akan berangkat."

'_Ini akan jadi hari yang merepotkan.'_

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang ini akan merepotkan. Kenapa kalian malah menyeretku keluar begini"

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak tidur, _'Reader'_" Temari -_Senpai _mengejekku, "Bahkan _'Maestro'_ bisa lebih baik daripada mu".

'_Maafkan aku 'Impulse' senpai, tubuhku memang tidak dirancang untuk ini'_

Ino tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan giginya, "kau harus siap untuk besok Shika. Besok adalah harinya."

'_Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan ku, Ino'_

"Oh Recital musik kalian itu ya? Apa lagu yang kalian bawakan?" tanya nya penasaran. Ini gawat, dia tidak boleh tahu sekarang, ini belum waktunya.

"Hanya tiga lagu" jawabku dengan cepat." Satu lagu pembuka, dan dua lagu inti." Temari-_senpai _mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Sial!

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan _recital_ kalian yang sebelumnya?" Dia terlihat curiga, tepat seperti dugaanku.

"Kau akan mengerti saat kau melihatnya nanti." Ucapku singkat, aku tidak mau dia bertanya lebih lanjut. Sungguh!

"_Just wait and see…"_ ucap ku dan Ino bersama-sama sambil tersenyum.

"Dan Mari-nee, kau harus datang." kata Ino sambil menatap tajam ke arah _senpai_. Dia terlihat sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat Ino sudah mulai aksinya. Hm... Ino memang benar-benar bisa dihandalkan.

"Hhh.. _Haa-Hai_.." kata Temari-senpai ketakutan saat Dia melihat aura hitam disekeliling tubuh Ino.

Hm...

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**137F**

Seperti yang sudah aku janjikan pada Ino, Hari ini Aku tiba di tempat_ recital_ itu sekitar lima belas menit sebelum acara dimulai. Saat tiba di sana aku melihat gedung aula sudah penuh dengan penonton.

Gawat, meskipun aku tidak terlambat tapi tetap saja aku tidak kebagian tempat duduk, apa itu artinya aku harus menunggu diluar saja? Ino dan Shikamaru pasti akan marah kalau mereka tahu aku tidak bisa hadir.

"Sabaku no Temari-_san_?" Seseorang tiba-tiba saja mendekat dan memanggil namaku. Dari seragam yang dipakainya, aku bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari resepsionis yang bertugas.

"_Hai? Ano_, apa ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanyaku sedikit takut, apa dia ingin mengusirku karena tempat duduk sudah penuh? Aish... ini memalukan sekali!

"Kursi anda sudah disediakan di dalam, silakan memasuki ruangan."

"Ee?" Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar perkataannya. Dia bilang kursi untukku sudah tersedia, tapi bukankah... hm... aku mengerti. Ini pasti karena Shikamaru dan Ino, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Ino, Shika, terima kasih.

"_Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu_" Aku mengikuti langkah resepsionis itu.

Deg...

Entah kenapa aku menjadi deg-degan seperti ini, Mereka benar-benar menyiapkan tempat duduk yang sangat pas untukku, tempat duduk yang bisa membuatku menonton pertunjukkan dengan sangat jelas

Seperti biasanya, kau selalu _all out_ ya, Shika

_Tek__..._

Lampu mulai dimatikan, beberapa lampu yang menyala hanya terpusat ke arah panggung. Di sana aku melihat Ino dan Shikamaru dan beberapa orang lagi yang tidak aku kenal berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri, masing-masing dengan instrumen mereka.

Shikamaru terlihat benar-benar keren.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Gawat, jantungku benar-benar membuat masalah. Melihatnya berdiri diatas panggung, melihatnya mulai bersiap untuk beraksi benar-benar membuatku terpesona.

Tunggu dulu, aku kenal dua orang lagi selain Shikamaru dan Ino, mereka itu.. Siapa? Ah, Namikaze dari kelas 2-3 dan Uchiha junior dari kelas 1-3.

"Baiklah semuanya. Penampilan kami malam ini akan kami buka dengan sesuatu yang lembut." Namikaze mulai membuka suara, "_SNOW DANCE"_

Saat itu juga Shikamru langsung menuju pianonya dan Ino mulai memainkan biolanya, sementara Namikaze dan Uchiha menjadi pusat dengan gitar akustik mereka dan memainkan nada-nada dari lagu itu.

Aku bisa merasakan irama lagu itu membawakan kesejukan musim dingin ke hati ku. Aku melihat bagaimana Ino dan Shika sebagai pemain pendamping untuk lagu itu bermain dengan sangat tenang, dan penuh cinta._Sial. Aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya__._

Dengan petikan gitar terakhir dari Namikaze, maka lagu pertama mereka pun di tutup.

"Lagu kedua ini akan jadi lagu yang utama kami," Kali ini Ino yang membuka. "_YUKI TOKI"_

Aku melihat mereka mulai berganti posisi dengan Uchiha di perkusi dan drum serta Shika di bass serta Ino di piano pada vokal.

Mereka terlihat sangat hidup saat memainkannya. Aku merasa berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan mereka. _Sejak kapan kau jauh begini?__ Shika?_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**137F**

"Baiklah, lagu terakhir ini akan ku persembahkan untuk dia, yang aku cintai", Shikamaru menatap ke arahku dengan tersenyum kecil.

Ehh? Apa, apa aku tadi salah dengar? Apa aku...tidak, aku tidak salah dengar kan? Shikamaru bilang kalau dia mempersembahkan lagu itu untu orang yang dia cintai dan dia... menatap kearahku?

_Kami-sama_... ini maksudnya apa?

Jantungku berdetak dengan begitu kencang aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Kenapa lagu ini, terasa benar-benar ditujukan untukku?

"_KISEKI"_

'_**Ashita kyou yori mo suki ni nareru**_

_**Afureru omoi ga tomaranai **_

_**Ima mo konna ni suki de iru no ni **_

_**Kotoba ni dekinai…**__'_

'_Lagu ini? Aku pernah mendengarnya. Ah iya, di ruang kelas sebelum Ino dan Shikamaru pacaran_'

Jantungku berdegup kencang dan pikiran ku mulai dipenuhi dengan ingatan-ingatan itu sambil mereka terus bermain dengan indahnya.

Tanpa terasa air mata ku kembali menetes. Aku menunduk seraya merasakan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi ku. Kenangan-kenangan indah ku bersamanya, cintaku padanya semakin memenuhi dada ku dan meluap-luap.

Saat itu tidak banyak yang ada di pikiran ku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya.

'_Aku mencintai mu.'_

'…_**Ashita kyou yori egao ni nareru **_

_**Kimi ga iru dake de sou omoeru kara **_

_**Nanjuunen nanbyakunen nanzennen **_

_**Toki wo koeyou **_

_**Kimi wo ai shiteru'**_

Mendengar kalimat penutup itu aku tersentak dan mengangkat kepala ku sementara air mata ku masih belum berhenti mengalir. Dia berdiri di depan ku. Dia meninggalkan panggung dan berdiri di hadapanku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mungkin, ini adalah mimpi...

Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin, jika ini mimpi... aku tahu, saat sadar nanti aku pasti menangisi semuanya . menangis karena semua mimpi tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Tapi...bagaimana jika,

Saat itu aku bersumpah 'Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai dia lebih dari aku mencintai manusia manapun yang pernah ku temui di dunia ini'

Aku mengambil uluran tangannya dan dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Aishiteru mo, Shika"_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukankah Shikamaru dan Ino itu...aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi saat aku berada dalam pelukan hangatnya... aku merasa semua itu tidak penting. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli. Yang jelas... ini bukan mimpi kan?

_Owari_

Epilog

"Ne Shika, ku pikir kau pacaran dengan Ino."

"Ha?"

"Bukankah waktu itu…"

/Flash back

"…Kimi wo ai shiteru…" Aku mendengar suara Shikamaru

"Arigatou ne, Shika." Suara itu, Ino?

Flash back End/

"Pfft…"

*Bletak

"Ittai… Apa yang kau lakukan senpai?!" Shikamaru mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Itu akibat mengejekku" Aku merengut, "Dan membuatku cemburu dan membuatku patah hati."

"Itu salah mu sendiri. Kau sendiri yang mengartikannya seperti itu, lagi pula, Ino itu pacaran dengan Sasuke, bukan dengan ku. yang terjadi hari itu adalah…"

/Flash back

"Ne Shika, apa kau punya catatan lirik 'Kiseki'?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku kesulitan membaca bagian terakhir ini"

'_Ah, itu 'kan'_

"…Kimi wo ai shiteru…"

"Arigatou ne, Shika."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesulitan membacanya. Bukannya tulisanmu bagus ya?"

"Hehe… " Ino hanya tertawa, "Ini tulisan Sasuke"

"Salah mu sendiri, punya pacar yang tulisannya jelek."

"Jangan menjelekkan pacar ku. BAKA"

*Bletak

Flash back end/

"Ehehe… Maaf." Aku hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hah… Merepotkan."

Fin

Gui gui note

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah ngereview chapter pertama di fic ini.  
gui gui benar-benar gak nyangka bakal diterima di sini. Semoga semuanya gak kecewa endingnya. :D 

Yohohoho…..

137F is back.

Apa ada yang mengingatku?

Ku rasa tidak. Tidak masalah. *gak penting

Anyway, semua lagu yang aku tuliskan di sini adalah lagu-lagu yang menurutku sangat menarik. Snow Dance by Depapepe, Yukitoki by Nagi Yanagi dan Kiseki by GReeeeN.

Ini adalah fic colab ku yang kedua dengan kakak ku yang panjang ini. Nanti akan ada fic ke tiga. Jadi tunggu saja ya.

Thanks for:

RnR please


End file.
